


How Does Taako Die?

by LightUpHeelies



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: :pensive:, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Sad hourz, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, eh more like short and sad, is that a tag, nope - Freeform, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightUpHeelies/pseuds/LightUpHeelies
Summary: “Am I…. dead?”Kravitz nodded solemnly, wiping away a few tears starting to form at his eyes.“Yes.”
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 38





	How Does Taako Die?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr (@lightupheelies), and I thought I'd just post it here too.

“Need some help, love?”

Taako opened his eyes to see Kravitz, the love of his life, standing in front of him. As he took in his surroundings, he realized that he was still in bed, but it was different. His body was lying there, motionless and peaceful, but he was sitting upright. It was like the spell "Magic Jar", but instead of being projected thousands of feet into the air, he was right next to his body.  
"Is this a dream?" He asked, looking up at Kravitz. He was in his reaper uniform, which confused Taako. He looked back at his body again. There he was, old, frail, and still in his apron. Then he looked at himself; his projected self. He was young again, skin tight and wrinkle-free, hair shiny and blonde. He put the puzzle pieces together.  
“Am I…. dead?”  
Kravitz nodded solemnly, wiping away a few tears starting to form at his eyes.  
"Yes."

Hm. He was sure that he'd be more upset about this, but all he felt was calm. 

To the right of his bed, he heard a loud rip. A portal had opened up. It was a bright white, so you couldn't see inside, but it shone brilliantly and seemed to light up the darkness of the night.  
Lup and Barry walked out, their backs being illuminated by the portal. Lup waved at him.  
“Hey, Lulu. Barry.” He greeted, giving them a tired smile. Lup smiled back warmly, rushing over to hug him.  
“Hey, Koko.” She said, head buried in his chest. When she let go, she wiped away the tears streaming down her face. He looked down to see that she had left a wet spot on his shirt.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She sniffed.  
"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm old now, I don't care about much of anything. Other than what the youngster chefs are doing nowadays. Can you believe that they're conjuring small ovens and making small foods? They even have small eggs and everything! People go nuts for it these days. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before."

Lup chuckled and smoothed out his shirt.  
"You're definitely still you."  
He realized the clothes he was wearing were much different than the ones on his physical form. He had his old adventuring clothes on, back when the gang was still working for the B.O.B. and helping Lucretia out.  
Kravitz offered his hand out to him, and he took it gently. Once he was out of bed they interlocked their fingers. 

“Well, no time to spare. We have to get you fitted for your reaper uniform.”  
“My what?”  
“I may have made a deal with the Raven Queen,” Kravitz said hesitantly.  
Barry held Lup's hand as well.  
"You're gonna be working with us."  
“Well,” Kravitz butted in, “After we put you through training, and find the right scythe for you, and I’m sure you’re tired so after you’re ready to get going again, and-“  
“We get it,” Lup chuckled, holding a hand up to stop him, “You want to protect my brother. But, I’ll have you know that I’ve put him through lots of rigorous training when we were young. I used only the finest of courses, I called it wrasslin'."

Taako giggled.  
“You’re right.” Kravitz sighed, tearing a portal in space. “The Raven Queen is waiting, we have to go.”

“You sure love pissing off your boss.” Taako chuckled as they stepped through to the Reap Squad’s shared home.  
He took in the sight of the familiar artifacts placed on a shelf above the fireplace: A battle axe and two wedding rings, a bunch of leather-bound journals, a brightly colored Bible, and finally, the keys to the Starblaster.  
“Well, I’d do anything for you, darling,” Kravitz said, letting go of his hand.  
Barry was right behind them, but Lup seemed to be lagging behind. He realized why when she finally came out with his old wizard hat. Barry had his glasses in one hand and was furiously swiping at his eyes with his free one. 

“I was the last one, then."

Barry nodded, before turning his back and letting out a quiet sob. Lup quickly placed the hat on a table before wrapping her arms around his neck to console him in a soft hug. “I’m right here, you nerd.” Taako smiled, putting an arm around Barry’s shoulders.

Kravitz joined as well, resting his head on Barry's shoulder and hugging him from behind. They were family. After an entire century together, and the next hundred years for Taako to get old, how could they not be?

"I'm right here," Taako said, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
